Love Like This
by L0veLikeThis
Summary: What would happen if two of the most different people of the WWE got together, find out! With old WWE superstars.. Lita/Batista, Stacy/Randy, Trish/Jericho, Maria/Cena ! Please review !
1. First Thoughts

I haven't seen many Lita/ Batista fics so I decided to make my own hoping other authors will write a story or two. They would make such a cute couple!

DISCLAIMER- I Do Not own the WWE or any of the characters or people from there.

Chapter One- Beginnings

Amy Dumas ( A.K.A Lita) walked down the hallway at 8:00 on Monday night for RAW, that would start in about an hour. She had just got back from make-up and was heading to her lockeroom where she shared with best friends Stacy Keibler and Trish Stratus for the evening. She would be in a tag-team match with Trish vs. Molly and Gail Kim. The four already went over the match earlier where Amy would DDT Gail for the win. She opened the lockeroom door that said 'Lita, Trish, and Stacy' and was greeted with hello's from Trish, Stacy and Stacy's boyfriend, Randy Orton.

"Hey guys" Amy smiled as she sat and stretched with Trish

"Hey Am" Trish greeted wearing her Green tee that said '100 Stratusfaction guaranteed' and her black pants.

"hey" Stac and Randy said at the same time, they then went back to their conversation. Stacy was wearing a pink halter with a black mini skirt, she was to accompany Randy to his match later that night vs. Ric Flair.

"okay, so later on after RAW a bunch of us are going to a club before we have to go back to our hotels, you in?" Trish asked standing and taking a sip of her water bottle.

"who's all going?" Amy asked, she was hoping that _one _person would be going that she slightly had feelings for ever since she started talking to him about the death of his mother, he needed someone to talk to and of course Amy would listen.

"umm…I think Paul (Triple H), Steph, Stac, Randy, me, Lisa Marie (Victoria), Jason (Christian), my baby Chris (Jericho), oh and I think Dave (Batista) is going" Trish announced "I'll be right back I have to visit Chris" then Trish left with a smile as she closed the doors behind her.

Amy looked around and saw that it was her, Stacy, and Randy. Well Stac and Randy were flirting, like usual, so she decided to step out because she felt like the third-wheel. She started walking then bumped into someone.

"oh im sorry" she said as she saw who it was "oh hey Chris"

"hey Am, umm by any chance have you seen Trish around?" Chris asked looking around.

"funny story. She left like 10 seconds ago to look for you, I think she went towards the food court" Amy said

"ok thanks, I'll see you later" and Chris ran off to find Trish. Amy then turned around to visit Lisa when she again bumped into someone spilling a hot drink all over her red shirt.

"Oh my god!" she yelled looking at her shirt "my shirt!"

"im so sorry!" as the man she bumped into quickly picked up a towel from a nearby table and pressed it onto her shirt. Amy then looked up to see who it was.

"Dave?" Amy looked at him while he wiped his hands with the towel.

"hey Amy, um im really sorry about your shirt I can go and get you another one from the costume room if you'd like?" Dave asked as he looked into her eyes.

"umm its okay I'll borrow a shirt from one of the girls. But thanks anyway" she smiled slightly as he smiled back at her.

Amy and Dave usually didn't talk to much because Dave was very quiet backstage and Amy just never really had time to meet him, they had only talked once before so it was a little awkward.

"so…are you going out to the club tonight?" Dave asked as they sat on a table.

"yeah I think so, you?" she asked hoping he'd say yes

"I might, I haven't really made up my mind yet" said Dave as he signed an autograph for a teenage girl who was drooling over him.

"ohh c'mon Dave! You have to get to know some people in the business if your going to stay here!" Amy nudged him.

"you all have your clicks and I don't fit in. The only person I know is Paul but he'll probably be with Steph all night"

"you know me. Right?" Amy asked

"yeah, I guess so.."

"so I'll hang with you tonight if you want me too" she asked as they looked at each other

"yeah that'd be cool" Dave said smiling at her 'she is so beautiful, its amazing..'

"ATTENTION WWE PERFORMERS! It is 8:30 and Vince McMahon requests that all of you get back to your lockerooms and practice your promo for the show is 29 minutes! Thank you!" a stage manager dressed in black said.

" I guess we should get back, huh?" Dave said standing up.

"yeah, Vince will get mad." Amy also stood up 'he's so huge, but so hott'

"okay well I'll see you at the club after the show?" asked Dave fixing his shades.

"you got it!" said Amy. 'I cant believe I just said you got it'

"okay see ya later and sorry about that shirt" Dave waved as he walked away.

"bye…." Amy said in a daze then realized she had a match up in 40 minutes, she quickly rushed back to her lockeroom.

27 minutes later-

"WELCOME TO RAW! I am J.R. and along side me is the King" J.R announced as RAW kicked off from Miami, Florida.

"We have a great show tonight and here to start things off is our WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H" King said as Triple H's music hit.

He talked for twenty minutes about his feud with Chris Beniot. Then Chris Beniot came to the ring and started to fight until Evolution came down the make the save. Then Eric Bischoff came out and made a tag-team match for tonight. Batista and Triple H VS. Chris Beniot and Chris Jericho. Then a commercial break came up.

During the commercial break Lita, Trish, Molly, and Gail were told to report to the waiting area (A/N. what do they call the area where the superstars wait until their music hits?) until stage crew told them to go out.

Well it started when Christy Hemme was to shoot out T-Shirts with a gun then Gail and Molly's music would hit then they were to come down to the ring, trash-talk Christy and beat her up, then Trish and Lita were to come down and save the day and have the match where Lita would win with a DDT to Gail Kim. After that was over Lita and Trish went back to the backstage and they headed to their lockeroom.

Amy opened the door as Trish followed and they both were getting clothes to change into after their shower.

"good job out there guys" Stephanie said walking past the lockeroom door.

They each took their showers and dressed for the clubbing later on. Trish convinced Amy to wear something a little more sexy than usual, and Amy, wanting to impress Dave, agreed. So she dressed up in tight faded blue jeans with tan high-heeled sandals, and a purple halter-top showing her belly button with her hair curly/wavy. Trish dressed up in a blue tank top and a black mini with black high-heeled shoes with her hair straight.

"you look so hot Amy!" Trish giggled. Amy just blushed.

"do you think guys will like it?" Amy asked

"of course! well…just between us, who are you trying to impress?" Trish asked listening to what Amy was going to say.

"okay well you cant tell ANYONE. Especially Stac, because she will blab with her big mouth." Amy said whispering the name in Trish's ear. Trish just gasped.

"Aw that's so cute! I never would have guessed but you picked a hot guy, Am." Trish giggled.

They both waited and talked until the show ended and they could go to the club.

So what do you guys think? RR please! Thank you!


	2. Clubbing

**A/N-** Thank you all who reviewed it is GREATLY appreciated and motivates me to do more chapters!

Lets Get Started!

**Disclaimer**- I DONT own WWE or Anyone in it!

* * *

Chapter Two- Clubbin' 

Amy and Trish watched as Chris Beniot put Triple-H in the cross-face in the middle of the ring. He was just about to tap when his partner, Batista, stepped in and gave Chris Beniot a spin-buster, then placed the Champion on top of Beniot and stepped out to let the ref. count

"One…..Two…..Three!" As the Referee signaled the bell to ring. The bell rung as the fans started booing. Then Batista stepped in the ring to raise Triple-H's hand in Victory, then the show ended.

Back in Lita, Trish and Stacy's lockeroom-

"finally the shows over.." Trish sighed "now I can hang with my baby"

"right…" Amy said as a door opened.

"hey Stace" Trish and Amy greeted.

"hey..you girls almost ready?" Stacy said as she took a double-take at Amy "A-Amy?is that the same girl im looking at?"

"umm.. I think so" said Amy "of course its me!"

"well we decided, while you were with Randy, that Amz should dress in something a little more sexy if were going to a club" Trish decided "Do you think she looks ok?"

"yeah I definitely thinks she looks good! It's just different than the usual baggy pants and sneakers" Stacy smiled at Amy "you look great"

"aw thanks Stace" She said as she hugged Stacy.

"okay, enough with the love, save that for later, dear" Stacy lightly pushed Amy away "I told Steph and Lis we'd meet them outside near the cars then the guys would meet us at the club, k?"

"alright chicks, lets go!" Trish announced grabbing a hold of Amy and Stacy's hands dragging them out the door with her. A few moments later they were in the parking lot.

"hey over here!" a brunette yelled

"hey Steph!" Trish yelled all the way across the parking lot

"COME HERE!" Lisa Marie yelled

"OKAY!" Stacy yelled back. Amy rolled her eyes as they walked towards the girls.

"So did you like the show?" Stephanie asked, she was a writer on the creative team

"It was okay except the part when they had Maria do that stupid dance for like 5 minutes" Trish stuck out her tongue in disgust

"I agree" Amy said

"Me too!" Stacy said fixing her mini skirt and putting lip gloss on.

"yeah my father and I are trying to get those girls absolutely no camera time but we have to give them some because of the contract (**A/N**- I wish they would fire Christy and Maria and all the girls who don't do shit for RAW, hopefully in September when that stupid 1-year contract will be up, they will be fired! Sorry for people who like them!)" said Stephanie as she fixed her hair.

"okay enough about them, lets go" Lisa Marie said as one by one they got into Stephanie's limo and headed out.

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at a club called 'Crystal' (**A/N**- I don't know if that's a real club but if it is I DON'T own it)

"alright lets party!" Stacy yelled as she stepped out.

Right when they stepped out fans ran up asking for autographs but luckily, their bodyguards made a path for them, and once they got in the club, everyone seemed semi-normal except for the fact people were looking at them as they got seated at their VIP table. But after 10 minutes, people didn't stare at them.

"okay now were hear so lets dance!" a bubbly Stacy said jumping up and down.

"I'm waiting for Paul" said Steph

"I'm waiting for Chris" said Trish

"I'm waiting for Jason" said Lisa

"well I don't wait for Randy, you coming Amz?" Stacy asked

"I might as well because I don't have anyone to wait for" Amy said as she and Stacy made their way to the dance floor.

At first, Amy was a little shy about dancing because she usually didn't go out to clubs but a few drinks later she got into it. She then noticed a guy approaching her.

"Hello. I'm Tim. And who are you cutie?" Tim asked. Tim was tall, kind of built, and had a cute face.

"I'm Amy" Amy said shaking the guys hand. Amy really didn't have an interest in him, but all the other girls did.

"well Amy, would you like to dance?" Tim asked

"umm no thanks I'm kind of waiting for someone.." said Amy. Tim got the hint and walked away, Stacy then grabbed her hand and took her back to the table

"what did you do that for?" Stac asked as the other girls listened, they were still waiting for the guys

"do what?" Amy was starting to get drunk.

"umm practically dumping a cutie!" Stac yelled again.

"he wasn't that hott!" Amy said

"well too late now" said stacy said standing up, just then someone tickled her from behind

"hey babe!" Randy said kissing her neck

"I missed you baby!" Stacy giggled and pulled him into a kiss.

"hey Steph" Paul said sitting next to Stephanie and giving her a kiss.

"Trish! Sorry we were late!" Chris said, also sitting next to his girl" Jason doesn't know how to read directions"

"hey! I can read directions perfectly, its just YOURS I cant read " Jason started laughing until he saw how mad his girlfriend was.

"ugh! I can't believe I sat here for 45 minutes waiting for you!" Lisa Marie pouted "you better be a good dancer!" she smiled as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

Amy sat there and watched as Steph was talking to Paul, Trish and Chris were drinking, Jason and Lisa were dancing, and of course, like always, Randy and Stace were making out.

'where is he! oh well I bet he didn't show at all! I cant believe I actually thought he was going to come, I guess I better find Tim' Am thought, she was about to get up until someone sat next to her

"hey you!" Dave said as he was wearing a black shirt and black pants. "sorry, the guys played rock paper scissors to see who would park the car and I lost". Amy started giggling.

"what's so hilarious about that?" dave asked looking at her

"you played rock paper scissors?" Amy started laughing again

"yeah, Paul was being cheap and didn't rent us a limo so we didn't have a driver and none of us wanted to park it so that's what we did' Dave chuckled a bit "I guess it sounds childish, huh?"

"nah, it sounds cute!" said Amy taking a drink

"I guess that's a compliment?" Dave questioned himself "anyway, would you like to dance?"

"sure" Amy smiled as she took Daves waiting hand as they started to dance.

On the dance floor they started to get close as Dave gently placed his hands on her hips as she moved with the beat. Then all of the sudden as they were about to kiss, two fans asked for an autograph.

"your Batista aren't you?" a blonde girl asked

"and your Lita right?" her boyfriend asked.

"yup" they both said at the same time and signed some autographs and decided to sit at the table with Paul and Steph. The rest of the group was dancing. And as they were walking back Amy stopped Dave.

"that was fun. We should do it again, Daaavvvvvvvvvvveee!" Amy started giggling and couldn't stand up straight.

"hey are you drunk, Am?" Dave asked trying to keep her from falling.

"no way silly goose!" She started to wobble again. "okay maybe just a little.."

"I think we should go sit down" Dave said taking her hand and leading her until she pulled back

"no way Davey! I'm having too much fun!" Amy said and started dancing like a moron. Dave looked confused. Then she suddenly fell but Dave caught her right before she was about to fall.

"AMY!" Stephanie, Trish, Stacy, and Lisa Marie yelled.

What will happen next? Only I Know! But you got to review so I will write more and tell me what you think about the story and the pairings so far. Thanks and Bye-pInKNbLuE32


	3. Hotel Room

**A/N :** Sorry about the long awaited update.. i havent really had time to do anything plus i lost interest in this story for a while, but i think i can continue.Thanks for the reviews though! xoxo

**Disclaimer: **I dont own WWE or anyone in it.

_**Chapter Three- Hotel Room**_

"Tomorrow's weather will be sunny, with a high of 93. Make sure to wear sunscreen" Amy heard as she opened her eyes and looked at her surrondings. She saw a dresser, a door, a bathroom door, a window to her left, a television where the noise was coming from. She looked down and saw she was covered in blankets, she felt water, or something, dripping down her forhead. She took it off, and discovered that it was an ice pack.

'Wha happened?' She thought to herself. Someone came out of the bathroom door.

"Oh thank goodness your awake" Stacy smiled and sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around Amy's neck, and pulling her in for a hug.

"Good thing Dave caught you, you could of seriously been hurt if your head had hit that dance floor" She said. Letting go and smiling "What would i do without my red head?"

"Where is he now?" Amy asked. Stacy then explained what happened.

_FLASHBACK-_

_"AMY!" Stephanie, Trish, Stacy, and Lisa Marie yelled._

_Dave caught her just before her head hit the floor. She was now unconcious in his arms. He then carried her to the table and sat down._

_"What are we going to do?" Stacy yelled, checking on Amy._

_"Theres nothing we really can, except take her back to the hotel and give her ice.." Randy said "She'll only have a hangover in the morning, nothing serious"_

_"Does she drink a lot?" Dave asked, looking at her with a worried expression. He cared for her, a lot._

_"No not really... this is the first night she's been out in a long time" Trish explained._

_"Okay well, lets just get her back to the hotel, we'll call a cab and everything will be okay" Stephanie said, picking up her cell and dialing the taxi company. She then clicked her cell off. "Okay, they'll be here in 5 minutes"_

_"Hmm.. we better get going then" Lisa Marie said._

_"I want to go with Amy" Stacy said._

_"I'm going too" said Trish. "Dave, you come too. Someone needs to carry her inside and your the biggest guy here"_

_"I was planning to come anyway" He smiled. He then lifted up Amy again, and carried her in his arms out the back door, unseen, with Trish and Stacy close behind._

_They were outside, waiting for the cab._

_"What time do you think she'll be up?" Trish said, looking at her watch, it was already 12:30._

_"Maybe around 3? It depends.. if shes really wasted it could be later, but i dont know how much she drank" Dave said calmly._

_The taxi then pulled up, they all got in and rode to the hotel. They all got out and paid the cab driver, and thanked him._

_"Here, let me go first so i can open up the door and everything" Said Stacy, walking in front of Dave._

_All four of them took the elevator up to Amy, Trish, and Stacy's room. Dave laid Amy on the right side of the bed, put the covers over her, gave her a kiss on her cheek, layed down with her and held her for about an hour. Meanwhile, Trish went back to the club to report to the rest of the group, while Stacy took a shower, and sat on the chair watching the Television/Amy and Dave. An hour passed, and Dave got off of the bed._

_"I think im going to go Stac" He said, looking back at Amy "Watch over her, and make sure the ice stays on her head, dont be afraid to call my cell if anything happens" He gave her a quick hug and stepped out, before he closed the door, Stacy called out "You know, people can say really mean stuff about you, but your such a nice guy. Don't ever change" She smiled._

_"Haha, night Stac" Dave said, closing the door._

_END FLASHBACK-_

"And thats what happened"

"Wow.. i must of caused quite the trouble." Amy said "I'm so sorry"

"Dont say sorry! Were your friends, were sopposed to be here for you. We love you"

"I love you too" Amy smiled "by the way, what time is it?

"3:25"

"Hmm.. Dave was pretty close" Amy smiled again "He's such a sweet guy, laying with me for an hour.. who would do that?"

"Only someone who really likes you.. he just layed there, silent. Playing with your hair, caressing your cheek, holding your hand. Ahh so cute, i wish Randy would do that for me" Stacy sighed.

"Awee Stac, he loves you."

"I know, i love him so much, i remember on our first date he beat the shit out of some guy who was hitting on me. It was so funny, he wouldnt talk to me for a week just because i 'smiled' at the guy" Stacy laughed "What a loser.. anyway, how are you feeling though? Any headaches?"

"Nahh.. i feel pretty good, except i'm so tired, maybe we should get some sleep?" Amy suggested

"Sounds good. Since we have an autograph signing in the morning, meeting with Vince, then we get to go home for 2 days, yayyyyy" Stac smiled. " I miss my puppy, Charlie"

"Goodnight Stacy, thank you for everything today, you really are my best friend" Amy said giving Stacy one last hug before they went to sleep.

**End of Chapter Three.**

**Sorry its so short, but at least its something.. Reviews reviews reviews!. xoxo**


	4. The Question

**A/N** : Okay now before i write another chapter.. i want more _reviews_, so if i dont get a lot im not writing any more chapters to this.. sorry its just i want to know what you guys think of this story.. x**ox**o thanks.

**Disclaimer: I dont own the WWE or anyone in it.**

Chapter Four- The Question

"Amy Amy Amy!" someone called out from the bathroom in their hotel room.

"mhmm" Amy just rolled to the other side of her bed.

"You better get up.. we have an autograph signing in 20 minutes" The voice from the bathroom called out again.

"Ugh.. do we have to do it? Im so tireddd"

"Yes! Now get your ass up before i kick you"

"haha yeah okay... you just try Stac" Amy laughed, pulling her head over the covers.

"okay" Stacy said. She was about to kick Amy but at the last second Amy jumped up.

"Alright alright im up!" A grumpy Amy said.

For the next 20 minutes, Amy and Stacy got ready for the signing that they were doing with 'Triple H', Randy Orton, Batista, Trish, Stephanie, 'Victoria', and Vince. They both took the elevator downstairs to the lobby, and sat at the tables that they were going to be at for 3 hours. Trish sat next to Randy, who sat next to Stacy, who sat next to Batista, Vice was next to Dave, who sat next to Stephanie, Paul sat next to his wife, and 'Lita' and 'Victoria' sat at the end. It would be a long day for these 9 superstars.

Three hours later-

"phew, thank god thats over" Trish smiled, standing up.

"I know.. these fans can be so rude at times.. one old grandma looking thing threw her water bottle at me just because i wouldnt go on a date with her, sheesh" Randy sighed.

"Awee baby.. don't worry, Stacys here to save you from all these creepy old ladies" Stac jumped on Randy and gave him a quick kiss.

"Dad, can we go home now?" Stephanie asked her father, Vince McMahon.

"Well i was going to have a meeting.. but i decided not to.. it can wait until next week"

"Thank you, sir" Lisa Marie said. "I have lotes to do in a shortage amount of time this week"

"But guys, please remember, you have a plane to catch in 2 days for Maryland. So enjoy the days you have off" Vince said, then left.

"Okay Amy.. lets pack up our shit and get outta hereeee" Said Stacy.

"Alright.." Amy started walking when someone lightly grabbed her arm. She turned around to see who it was. "Dave?"

"Uh hey" He smiled. "Can i talk to you for a minute?" He let go of her arm.

Amy then turned around back to Stacy, she just smiled.

"Yeah.. Sure"

Dave led Amy into a lounge looking type of room, and he sat on the big, black couch, Amy followed.

"About last night-" Dave began.

"Im so sorry about everything.. i never meant to pass out or anything, im so sorry" Amy spat out.

"No no no.. last night, i wanted to ask you something when we were dancing"

"Oh okay.. but like im sorry for everything.. i ruined your whole night, you had to 'watch' over me like a baby-"

"Like i said. No problem. I would of laid with you the whole night if Randy didn't call my cell." He smiled "I care about you, a lot, you know that?"

"I care about you too" Amy smiled so big "Thank you.. Now what was that question?"

"Oh.. what question?" Dave played dumb.

"You were just about to ask me a question, genious. What do you have a short memory span or something?" Amy chucked.

"You know.. you better start being nice to me, or else" The Animal smiled slightly. He then started tickling Amy, then she started tickling him, somehow he got on top of her and held her arms back with his hands. "You know, i could get used to this position.."

"In your dreams" Amy smiled. She tried wiggling out, but it didnt work, she fogot that Dave was over 6', and had 200 pounds of _muscle _on her. "This isnt working.."

"Im the Animal, don't you forget that" Dave winked. He then sat up, and helped her sit up too.

"Okay but in all seriousness.. i was going to ask you, uhh" He scratched the back of his head and bit his lip "Would you like to go on a date sometime tomorrow night?"

"Hmm.. let me think about that for a minute.." Amy pondered "Nope!"

"Awe really? Alright.." Dave got up "Well i guess-"

"Im just kidding!" Said Amy, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the couch. "I would love to spend a night with the big, bad, Dave Batista" She got close to his face.

"Oh.. a night?"

"you know what i mean.. you pervert" She playfully pushed him. "Okay call my cell phone tonight or tomorrow and let me know whats up" Amy got up and started walking out.

"Okay! Talk to you soon!"

Back up in Stacy, Trishs, and Amy's hotel room-

"So.. i saw what went down with you and Dave.." Trish smiled. "Hes a cutie, hey, i wouldnt mind spending a night with that animal"

"You wish babe"' Amy stuck out her tounge "Anyway.. where were _you_ last night?"

"Oh.. i just spent a night with my boo"

"Yeah thanks for being there for Amy" Stac chimed in.

"hey hey" Amy said. "Stac, don't worry about it, you took great care of me all by yourself"

"Anyway.. on a happier note, tomorrow, me you and Stacy are all spending the night a my place, for an all girls sleepoverrrr" A happy Trish said.

"Ahh i cant"

"Me either" Stacy said "Me and Randy are going out for dinner..and like usual, it'll be a lllaaatttteee night if you get my drift" Stacy winked. Amy and Trish had an expression on their faces that said 'eww'. "But why can't you hang, Am?"

"Dave and I are going out as well.. he's taking me out" Amy smiled really big. " I can't wait.. hes so hott!"

"Well.. i have an idea" Trish said. The other two waited for Trish to answer.

"Helloo!" Stacy practically screamed.

"It must be that blonde-ness kicking in. AGAIN" The redhead laughed.

"Hey!" Trish and Stacy said at the same time

"Why dont we all just stay at my house tomorrow and ride in to Maryland on the same plane?" Trish questioned "Me, You two, Dave, Randy, Paul and Steph, & Lisa Marie"

"And Jason i suppose?"

"Oh yeah. Haha"

"Well.. how about we call their celly's and see if they can join?" Amy said. The three Divas all called everyone and asked. The only people who couldnt make it was Stephanie and Paul, they had to help Vince with businesswork.

"So everythings set! Sleepover at Trishs tomorrow" Stacy finished packing her bags. "Okay girls.. ill see you at Trishs at 3, with Randy since i have to be his planner since he can't ever make it on time for ANYTHING" Stac gave hugs to Amy and Trish and left. Trish and Amy left shortly after.

**End of Chapter Four-**

**Reviewsss.. and lotes of them ; )**


	5. A Rose?

**DISCLAIMER**- I dont own WWE or anything that has to do with it. I wish.

**A/N**- Okay i finally decided to put up another Chapter, tell me what you think!

**Chapter Five- A Rose?**

The Next Day-

" Do we haveee to go?" Randy moaned in the car on the way to drop stacy off at the nail salon.

"Randy, come on babe. We always spend the night together, why cant we just hang out together as a group for once" Stacy said, sounding annoyed.

"We do that every monday night"

"You always have something to say.. always have to argue with me"

"Uhmm maybe because i want to spend time with my girlfriend once in a while?" Randy pulled up into the salon parking lot.

"Well Trish invited us. I dont know what you're doing tonight, but im going whether or not you are. You'll come if you know how much this means to me. If not, im done" Stacy jumped out of the car. "I'll have one of the girls come get me, bye".

6:30 at Trishs mansion-

"I can't believe none of the guys showed up yet" Stacy complained. Amy, Lisa, & Stac were sitting on the couch. Waiting.

"Eh its only 6:30.. they'll come" Lisa Marie said, assuringly.

"Who said we need to wait for the guys, lets just start already" Amy said. "Okay i've been here for 45 minutes and still havent seen Trish, where is she?"

"She left a note saying that she'll be back later. Didn't say where though." Said Stacy.

"Hello?" A masculine voice shouted from the hallway where the main entrance was.

"In here!" Lisa yelled. "I think its Jason, Dave, and Randy. Since they all decided to ride in together"

The first guy that walked in was a tall, good looking man that people recognized as Jason. The second guy that walked in was a much bigger, darker looking man. Dave Batista.

"Wow awesome party.." Dave chucked, taking off his shades and scanning the room. He then noticed Amy. "Ahh just the girl i was looking for" He smiled. She came over and gave him a hug.

"Glad you came"

"Me too"

"Hey you two, would you mind helping us with our bags?" Stacy had the puppy dog eyes. "I guess Randy got on top of it already?"

"Uhmm Stac?" Jason said "Hes not here"

"What?" Stacy looked confused.

"He's not here" Jason repeated.

"No im not retarded" Stacy looked pissed. "Are you serious? That asshole decided not to show?"

"Im sorry Stacy" Amy said, walking over and hugging her.

"Wow i guess i know how much i mean to him" Stac sighed. "2 years down the drain"

"Maybe he has a good excuse" Lisa Marie said, smiling.

"I doubt it, that guy can screw himself as far as im concerned"

'Wow, that girl makes such a big deal about everything' Dave thought.

"I see my guests have arrived" Trish walked through the door meeting her friends.

"And your boyfriend' Chris snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"hey baby" Trish smiled, turning just slightly to find his lips.

"Ahem! girls i think we have a more serious problem" Lisa Marie sighed, pointing over to a teary-eyed Stacy.

Trish, Amy, and Lisa all started to walk over to Stac, but instead she found her way to Dave's arms, she just hugged him and sobbed. She kept mumbling about Randy between tears.

"I mean, i thought he cared about me and loved me. I guess this is it." She continued to sob. Dave just gave Amy this look of 'what the hell do i do?'. Amy just gave him a serious look. He then took the hint and hugged stacy back.

After a few more seconds, Stacy let go and everyone just kept quiete.

"Anyway enough crying about him.. lets watch a movie or something" She wiped back her tears and sat on the couch next to Trish and Chris. On the recliner next to them, sat Jay with Lisa Marie on his lap, and across from them sat Amy and Dave on the loveseat. They decided to watch 'Ghost Ship'.

"I hate scary moviesss" Lisa Marie complained.

"I'll keep you safe" Jay smiled slighly, pulling her in for a kiss.

"So Am, you scared of scarey movies too?" Dave asked, looking at her 'beautiful, just beautiful'

"Nah, they're my favorites" She smiled.

"Mine too actually"

"SHH!" Everyone hissed.

"But, you never know what could pop up from the side of the couch" Amy whispered to Dave.

"I'll protect you" He put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, they then began to watch the movie.

2 and a half hours later- 9:30

The credits started rolling as everyone got up and stretched, just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Jay said, glancing at everyone his eyes meeting Batista's. He gave him 'the look'. "On second thought, Stacy, why dont you get it?"

"Alright?" She walked slowly to the door, opening it. She glanced around, no one. She was just about to close the door when she saw something on the stoop. "A rose?". She picked it up and looked at it. It was perfect. She then glanced around a second time then shut the door to meet her friends in the living room.

"What is it Stac?" Amy asked.

"A rose." Stacy stared at it. 'Randy?' she thought. 'No he doesn't care'

"Hmm maybe you have a secret admirier?" Dave asked.

"How do you know it was for me?"

"Uhmm... i dont. i.. was just.. gu..guessing?" Dave said nervously, all eyes on him.

"Do you know something Mr. Bautista?" Amy asked him, slyly.

"Me? No. no way."

"If you know something about Randy that you're not telling me and i find out i'll come in your room and i'll-" Stacy got right in his face, before someone pulled her away.

"whoahhh calm down. He said he didnt know anything, so lay off Stac" Amy pulled her away. "Maybe someone's playing a trick on us"

"If thats the case, i dont find it very funny" Stacy mumbled.

"Moving on, to our next activity, facials." Trish grinned. All the girls squeled while all the boys grunted.

"Are you serious?" Jay and Chris said at the same time.

"You've got to be kidding" Dave sighed.

"No way jose.. okay so i set up everything in the kitchen, so come on come on lets get a move on!" She rushed everyone to the kitchen. Stacy was the first one in, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Stacy whats the hold u-" Trish stopped as well. There was ANOTHER rose sitting on the side of the table that had a card that read 'Stacy - Randy'.

"Whats going on?" Stacy asked, kind of frightened that someone who was sending her roses was now in the house.

"Its definitly a sign Stac, maybe its Randy?" Said Lisa Marie.

Stacy smiled, then it faded. "If he cared enough, he'd be with me right now" She huffed then walked over to the window and looked out. 'Why'd you have to make me fall in love with you?' She sighed then Amy came over to console her.

**End of Chapter Five-**

**A/N**- Yeah i know this Chapter was mainly about Stacy and Randy's relationship, but i felt it needed to be talked about more.

Okay i want reviews please!.. tell me how i can improve on or what you liked about it! Thanks..


	6. The Truth

And over a year later, I come back with updates .. Finally.

I don't own anything in this story, nor anything that has to do with WWE.

Chapter Six- The truth

The next morning after Trish's sleepover, Amy found herself waking up in the arms of Dave Bautista. They were in one of her guest bedrooms, nothing had happened the night before they just had a little too much to drink and ended up passing out while watching old episodes of Seinfeld together. As Amy remembered what had happened the night before, she felt one of Dave's hands gently touch her hand and rested there. He then moved closer to her and nuzzled his head into her hair. She knew he was sleeping, but she still loved that fact of his body so close to hers. She smiled then went back to sleep. About an hour later, Amy awoke again but this time Dave wasn't in the bed with her. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes and peered around the room. She sat there for about a minute until someone knocked on the door.

"come in" Amy said holding her head, she still was feeling the effects of the night before.

"hey girl!" a tall, skinny, long legged diva said "I was wondering if you were still alive" Stacy joked.

"haha very funny" Amy said as Stacy sat on the edge of the bed.

"we gotta go soon" Stacy said "We have to be at the airport in 45 minutes"

"why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?!" Amy yelled as she jumped out of bed.

"sorry.. I figured after last night you could use all the sleep you can get" Stacy joked again.

"alright im going to hop in the shower and get dressed and we'll be on our way" Amy said running into the bathroom in the guest room. Stacy just laughed and walked downstairs.

About 20 minutes later the girls heard amy rushing down the stairs with her luggage. She walked into the kitchen with her girls and looked around.

"where are the boys?" She asked.

"the boys left like an hour ago, Vince scheduled them on an earlier flight than us so they had to go" Lisa explained.

"im glad you made it" Trish chuckled.

"yeahhh. Stace, ready to go?" Amy focused her attention on the other blonde. She was having difficulties with her luggage.

"uh Stace, need help?" Amy offered.

"No no, I can get it" Stacy said trying to lift up her luggage. After 10 minutes of helping Stacy and everyone with their luggage, it was time to go.

"alright girls" Amy hugged Lisa and Trish "Thanks for last night Trisha, I had a lot of fun" Amy pulled away "see you in Maryland in 6 hours!" Stacy and Amy said their goodbyes and took off for the airport.

About 7 hours later-

After Stacy and Amy had landed, they headed over to their hotel, unpacked, and took naps. By that time it was about 3:30. Amy and Stacy both woke up around the same time, and prepared to get ready for another promotional autograph signing, Vince made them do a lot of those. The autograph signing was to be held around 5:30 and last until 8:30.

"So Ames, what do you want to do tonight?" Stacy said picking an outfit out.

"oh I don't care, why don't we see what the guys are up to?" Amy asked, curling her red hair.

"ugh, id rather not" Stacy sighed.

"has he called you ?" Asked Amy.

"only about 100 times, but I don't want to talk to him yet"

"your going to have to in about an hour, you know that right?"

"yeah I guess, he just needs to apologize to me first" Stacy frowned "he's so difficult"

Right after Stacy said that, there was a knock at the door. Amy went to answer it, when she opened the door, nothing was there except a rectangular shaped box. Amy picked it up and brought it inside. Her and Stacy sat on the bed, as Amy gently opened it.

"I wonder what it could be" Stacy said, interested in the gift left.

Amy took the cover off, and looked inside. 2 roses. One was red, the other was white. She took them out and stared at them. Stacy then noticed a card inside. She took it out and read it while Amy held the roses.

" it says: dear Amy and Stacy, we were wondering what you ladies were doing tonight after the autograph signing, we wanted to know if you wanted to go out and get something to eat. Let us know at the signing. -D.B & R.O…. P.S- as Stacy has probably already figured out from last night, the white rose is for her from Randy trying in his own little way to apologize. And Amy, the red rose is for you since I know how much you love the color red and roses. - D.B." Stacy closed the card and picked up her white rose.

"they are really beautiful, and he has been trying to make it up to me with the roses.. I don't know" Stacy turned towards Amy "do you want to go?"

"I do, yes. But its up to you" Amy smiled, getting back up to finish her hair.

" I think I want to" Stacy said going back to picking out her outfit.

The girls finally finished getting ready, and headed downstairs to meet the limo driver. They climbed into the limo and saw 2 very familiar faces.

"hey girls!" Stacy said, taking out her cell phone.

"hey Stacy, Amy" Maria smiled at them.

"hey Maria.. How are you?" Amy asked.

"im good.. Candice and I were just talking about-"

"shut up idiot" Candice Michelle hit Maria on the arm. Maria quickly turned away from Amy and Stacy.

"ugh" Stacy moaned.

"what is it?" asked Amy, peering to her best friends cell. "ohh.." Amy said noticing a text that Randy had sent to Stacy "why don't you text him back telling him yes about tonight?"

"tonight? whats tonight?" asked Maria.

"oh, Stace and I are going out to dinner with Randy and Dave" Amy smiled.

"Randy Orton, and Dave.. Batista?" Maria questioned. She looked confused.

"yes, Randy Orton, MY boyfriend. And yes, Dave Batista.. Why?" Stacy asked interested in why Maria cared.

"I just think its weird.. that's all" Maria looked over at Candice who was smiling.

"weird? Explain to me how its weird?" Stacy asked, getting angry.

" not Randy.. about Dave" Maria said, looking at Amy.

"go on.." Stacy said, anxious.

"what Maria is trying to say is that the other night at the club Dave & I were hooking up.. and we just find it interesting that suddenly he's trying to get with you, Ames" Candice smiled at the sight of Amy's frown. She never really liked Amy, she always was envious of her.

"you have to be mistaken" Stacy shot back.

"tall, dark and handsome guy with a lot of muscles.. nope I think im right" Candice said, still smiling.

"Dave was with me at the club" Amy said, still confused.

"maybe afterwards. Do you even know why it took him so long to get to you than it took the other boys to get to their girlfriends?" Candice said.

"he had to park the car, Paul didn't get a driver" Stacy said.

"wow Amy, your so gullible. Paul has so much money, you think he wouldn't get a driver?" Candice laughed.

"he lied to me?" Amy was getting more confused every second.

"I guess so. They all came into the club at the same time. Dave saw me and came over and he couldn't keep his hand off of me. And you were what? 50 feet away?" said Candice.

"I cant believe him.. Why would-"

"he's a male, and face it, who can resist me?" Candice laughed again. Maria just sat there looking out the window. The limo then stopped at the autograph signing.

"shut up you whore!" Stacy yelled as she grabbed Amy's hand and got out of the limo. Amy wiped her tear away, placed her sunglasses on, and faked a smile as she walked past all of her fans.

As they walked in, Amy had to pretend like everything was okay. As she finally got away from her fans an into the VIP room, she saw Dave and Stacy just pulled her into the other direction. But of course, Dave and Randy walked over to them. Randy pulled Stacy away to talk, leaving Amy with Dave.

"hey!" Dave smiled as he went for a hug. As he hugged her, she didn't hug back. "something wrong?"

Amy took off her sunglasses, and Dave saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Amy! Whats wrong?" he asked, he had no idea that she knew.

"take a wild guess"

"uhm.." Dave was confused. "you couldn't find the perfect outfit to wear?" he joked.

Amy gave a fake smile then slapped him right across the face. All of their friends were staring, including Candice, who was grinning with delight. She did like Dave, and hated that he liked Amy.

"come here.." Amy said, walking out the back. Dave followed her, still confused. As Dave shut the door behind him, he turned around and felt Amy's hand slap him across the face again.

"what the hell is with the slapping?" Dave asked, feeling the side of his face.

"I took a car ride over here with Stacy, Maria, oh and I'm sure you know her very personally, Candice Michelle" Amy said, angrily.

"oh shit" Dave said. "look, its probably nothing like what she told you" he moved closer to her.

"get away from me!" Amy yelled as she pushed him again. "she told me everything" she was about to walk inside when Dave grabbed her arm.

"Amy, listen to me for 5 minutes" Dave asked, pulling her back to him.

"listening.."

"Im not going to bullshit you.. Friday night, I did lie and say that I had to park the car-"

"why would you lie to me about something so dumb?"

"let me finish. When the boys and I got into the club, we started walking over towards you girls, and then I heard someone yell my name, and I looked over and it was Candice. Candice and I have been friends for a while, but ONLY friends. So she waved me over and yes, I did walk over to her. She started asking me why whenever she asks me to go out to the club I never go and why I was here, I started talking about you and she started acting really strange, and as I went in to give her a hug goodbye she kissed me. She wouldn't get off of me until I had to push her away. I told her that what she did was wrong and that I had to go" explained Dave. " I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin any possibility of you and I getting to know eachother"

"wow, you expect me to believe that she kissed you and you had nothing to do with it?" Amy chuckled "you must really think im stupid.."

"are you kidding me? I just told you exactly what happened and you still don't believe me?" dave said, getting angry "see this is why I had to lie to you in the first place"

"oh so you had to lie to me because you knew I was going to act like 'this'" said an angry Amy "you knew it was hard for me to trust men in the first place, and I thought you were different, and now you just make up stupid lies an expect me to believe them? Fuck you you're just like the rest of the male species!" Amy yelled and walked back inside leaving Dave alone outside, pondering what to do next.

He walked back inside, still disappointed that she didn't believe him, but remembered he had to work and he had to put his personal life aside for the moment.

Later that night-

Amy and Stacy had finished the autograph signing, and headed back up to their hotel room. By that time it was about 9:00.

"So what do you want to do?" Stacy asked her best friend. "we could go down to the hot tub, watch a movie, go out to eat, or?"

"I know you have plans with Randy" Amy said plainly.

"I can cancel. Am, I want to be here with you" said Stacy, hugging her best friend.

"no no. go out with him. I actually started talking to Maria and she wanted to hang out tonight" Amy said.

"I thought you hated her?"

"No, once I started talking to her during the breaks we had she seemed really sweet, and I have nothing better to do so why not?" Amy said "were going to go down to the swimming pool/ hot tub"

"okay, whatever you say" Stacy finished the conversation. The two girls got ready for their night. About 30 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"its probably Maria, I'll get it" Amy said, walking to the door in her black bathing suit top and green shorts on. She opened the door.

"oh hey Randy" Amy smiled. Even though she was having problems with his best friend, she always like Randy, in a friend way of course.

"hey.." Randy trailed off. He couldn't help but stare at her chest for a minute.

"im up here you know" Amy laughed.

"sorry, its just I never knew your boobs were that big!" Randy laughed along with her "Anyway, you know why im here"

"hey babe" Stacy walked over at stood next to Randy "ready to go?"

"of course I am" Randy smiled. "see ya Am"

"if you need anything, call my cell" Stacy said as she hugged Amy. Her and Randy then left to proceed to their date. Amy closed the door behind her and walked to her bed. As soon as she got to her bed, someone knocked on the door again. She then walked back over to open it.

"Amy!!" Maria grinned and gave her a hug "cute bathing suit top"

"yours too" Amy smiled back. Maria was wearing a pink bathing suit top with a sheer top over it and white shorts on.

"ready?" Maria asked, excited.

"yeah let me get a shirt real quick.."

- and that's it so far! Review review review!


	7. Drama, Drama, Drama

**A/N: I do not own anything that has to do with WWE.**

**Chapter Seven- drama, drama, drama**

As Maria and Amy entered the swimming pool/ hot tub area, they scanned the area to see if they knew anyone.

"he's here!" Maria whispered to Amy. The girls then reached the hot tub area, took off their shorts and tops, and sat in the spacious hot tub.

"okay, who are you talking about?" Amy asked, sitting with half her body in the hot water, half out. Maria did the same.

"John" Maria whispered again. "he's over on the left, on the other end, next to Dave"

Amy looked quickly to her left, and spotted the two men sitting in their sweats. They were looking directly at Amy and Maria. Amy then turned back to Maria.

"well they know were here" said Amy as she placed her sunglasses on her clothes. "so you like John Cena huh?" Amy smirked.

"well I don't know, he is really cute, and really charming. Its just hard to talk to him. Whenever I see him he always has a group of fans around him" Maria sighed. "what can ya do right?"

Meanwhile, at the other side of the pool area, Dave and John were also talking to each other about their problems.

"she's just so damn hard to figure out.." Dave said, scratching his head and looking over at Amy. "one minute, she's totally into me, and the next when something stupid happens, she hates me"

"I doubt she hates you" John said. "She's just been through a lot of shit, and hey, once you guys get over your little fight, the sex will be even better!" The two men laughed, until Dave got serious again.

"Nah, its not even about that. She's so amazing, the way she talks, the way she acts, the way that she's so different than any other chick I've ever met" said dave, staring back at Amy again.

"well you are right, she definitely is different than most girls" John said, now taking his attention towards Amy's new friend. "what do you think about Maria?"

"Kannelis? She's a nice girl, easy on the eyes. I could hook you up if you want?" Dave said, turning his attention towards Maria. Her and Amy were giggling about something. "Women.."

"no way!" John laughed. "No offense, you're my bro and shit, but the way your going about things with girls lately, I think you'll just make things worse, ha-ha"

"whatever John" Dave chuckled a bit before noticing someone approaching the two ladies. He sat up to get a better look.

"whose that dude all over Amy?" John asked, also taking notice and sitting up.

"some douche bag probably" Dave glared at what was happening before him. The man asked Amy to get out of the hot tub, and now was talking to her, seeming to get angry. They were too far away to hear anything.

"he seems to be getting pretty heated, no?" said John, watching the strange man getting angry over whatever Amy was telling him. "you not going to go over there?"

"She can fight her own battles, she's tough. If he gets in her face or puts his hands on her.. Then that's a whole different story" Dave declared, still staring at what was going on.

"I guess your righ-" John was saying before he saw the big man get up out of his chair and rush to the other side of the pool. "shit" John said before getting up himself and rushing over.

"let go!" Amy yelled. " I don't want to go out with you Tim, so stop following me everywhere!"

"let go of her!" Maria yelled, getting out of the hot tub.

"shut up you stupid bitch" Tim turned and glared at Maria, which made her stop in her tracks. He then turned his attention back to Amy, he had a tight grip on her arm, and wouldn't let go until she agreed to go on a date with him. Just then he felt a strong hand grab his arm and yank it off of Amy.

"what the fuck are you doing?" An angry Dave said, getting right in Tim's face. "what man puts his hand on a woman like that?". John then rushed over after and pulled the steaming man away from Tim.

"listen.. You don't want to get into any fights, especially when the boss is around" John said. "just relax"

"you expect me to relax when some dick had his hands all over her?" Dave yelled, still staring at a scared Tim.

"No I don't. I just don't want to see you get suspended or anything, this guy isn't worth it" John pushed Dave back even further away.

"This is fucking bullshit" Dave finally said, before calming down. He then went back over to Tim and got in his face. "you better hope I don't see you around Lita ever again" he finally said before Tim made his exit. John decided to go check on Maria , and Dave then turned his attention towards Amy, who was standing there, staring at him.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I just want to let you know that what that guy did back there was shitty, and he had no right putting his hands on you" Dave said before feeling Amy stand on her tippy toes and wrap her arms around his neck, he was shocked at first, but then realized what was going on and hugged her back, they stayed like that for a few moments, before Amy pulled away.

"Thank you. That was really sweet what you did" They smiled at each other until Amy remembered what Candice told her back in the limo. "I- I should to go" Amy said, she rushed to get her clothes and sunglasses, and Maria said bye to john real quick, got her things and rushed after Amy.

"Amy!" Maria yelled. Amy stopped power walking and slowed down enough for Maria to catch up. "why did you just leave Dave like.. why are you crying?!" Maria noticed as soon as she caught up with Amy, that she was sobbing. They then reached Amy's room, the two girls went in, Maria went into the bathroom to grab toilet paper to wipe Amy's tears away. Amy sat on the bed, and Maria sat with her, giving her a hug.

"Am, why are you crying??" Maria asked, worried.

"its that stupid idiot. He just has to make everything so difficult" Amy said, wiping her eyes.

"what do you mean?"

"Dave. Like tonight, he stands up for me and protects me, makes me fall for him even more than I am now, but then all I can think about is what he did with Candice the other night. and that pisses me off because I get the sense that he cares for me, but he hooked up with that whore and it just doesn't make any sense" Amy said, she finally stopped crying.

"Amy, I wasn't at Crystal the other night, but I do know that Dave really cares for you. I can see it in the way he acts, and the way he looks at you. you even said you can sense it. Candice does tend to lie and exaggerate things, so I don't know if what she said was 100 percent true. If your already crying over a man that your not even dating, then that shows that there's something more there." Maria explained, giving Amy another hug. "I know were not the best of friends, but I want you to know that I really do like you Ames, you're a chill girl and really fun, and I hope we can hang out again." Maria sat up. " I have to go, early flight tomorrow.. Think about what I said about Dave, why not take a chance on love?"

"Thanks Maria" Amy sat up and gave Maria a hug. She then walked her to the door.

"ill call you tomorrow or something. Night!" Maria smiled as she walked away. Amy then closed the door and started thinking about giving Dave a second chance, she knew he deserved it, but he would have to earn her trust back, and that would take a lot of time.

In Dave and Randy's room, Dave was laying on his bed thinking of the nights events. He couldn't understand why Amy ran off like that. He didn't know what he should do. He though maybe he could call her, text her, send her flowers or something, he didn't know. He then figured that Amy still didn't believe him about Candice kissing him, which even though it was true, it did sound suspicious. He had to prove it to Amy that what he said was true, and that Candice was lying.

"I got it!" Dave sat up, reached for his cell phone, and dialed a number. His plan would hopefully prove to Amy that he wasn't lying and that he would never do anything to hurt her. 'hopefully this works'

**End of Chapter Seven.**

Hopefully more to come soon. **Review!**


	8. Thank Goodness for Security Tapes!

**A/N: I don't own anything that has to do with the WWE, unfortunately.**

**Chapter Eight- Thank Goodness for Security Tapes!**

The next morning, Amy awoke to her alarm clock ringing on and off. She pulled the covers off of her body and checked the time, '8:45', just enough time to hit the gym. She turned the alarm off, jumped in the shower and put on her workout clothes. Time? '9:28'. Then, her phone rang.

'Hello?' Amy said, putting her sneakers on.

'Hey girllll it's Maria. I just wanted to say thank you!' Maria chimed over the phone, giddy as always.

'You're welcome?' Amy said in confusion.

'Yeah, John and I talked for hours last night and we really hit it off. As my gratitude to you, I was wondering if I could take you out for Brunch?'

'Aw Ria thats sweet. I'm actually heading to the gym right now, but I can call you after?' said Amy, closing the hotel door behind her.

'Mmk girl, text me!' Maria said as they hung up the phone. Amy went down the elevator to the basement for the gym.

As Amy walked in, she saw a certain dark haired diva that she really wasn't too excited to interact with.

'Oh hey Amy!' Candice Michelle skipped over to the weights where Amy was.

'Yeah?' Said Amy, not so pleased and ready to deal with todays b.s.

'I was uhm just wondering how you and Dave were doing?' Candice said, twiling her hair.

Amy got pissed off, put the weights down and got in Candice's face. 'First off if you're going to go to the gym, don't wear a fucking skirt. Second, what goes on between me and men are none of your business and if you don't stay out of my business we're going to have a problem.' Amy lightly pushed Candice, but Amy, being considerably taller and with more muscle, pushed Candice further than expected.

'Amz!' Stacy Keibler ran over from the treadmill to hold Amy back. 'What are you doing?'

'This bitch keeps pushing my buttons and one day i'm gonna wreck her' Said Amy, glaring at a scared Candice.

'This tramp isn't even worth it, come on' Stacy grabbed Amys hand and pulled her out of the gym. 'Look I know you're upset with what happened between them, but the boss has strict polices on talent to talent physical occurances, Michelle isn't worth losing your job over.'

'I know but I can feel her plotting against me, what's her deal? She already burned me at the club' Amy sat on the stairs with her hands on her head.

'I don't know but she'll never be half of the diva that you are, keep your head up and not all guys are as scummy as Batista.' Stacy smiled, pulling Amy in a hug.

'Thanks Stace, my best friend. I'm going to go shower and go get some lunch with Maria, wanna join?'

'Isn't Maria friends with the tramp?' Stacy said in confusion.

'Yeah... well no, she's really good girl and I think John has an eye for her' Amy said, picking up her duffle bag.

'Well I was going to hang with Randall, but I've been missing my girl' Stacy smiled, the two best friends walked up stairs to get ready for lunch.

About an hour and a half later, Amy Stacy and Maria were at a cafe eating sandwhiches.

'oh my god Maria, that must have been such an adventure!' Stacy couldnt stop laughing, after she decided to give Maria a chance, she found that Maria was a pretty funny girl. 'So Amz tells me that you and John hit it off?'

'Yeah, he is pretty sexy but he keeps me laughing. We have our first date tonight.' Maria smiled, her dark blonde hair flowing in the wind.

'It is very cute, I'm happy that he finally wants to settle down, or at least try to' Said Amy, taking a bit out of her sandwhich.

'What do you mean?' Maria asked, curiously. She had only been in the WWE for a few months so she didn't really know the talent too well, personally.

'Welll-' Amy got cut off by the tall blonde.

'What Amy means is that John is knowin as a player. He hasn't had a girlfriend in who knows how long and he usually doesn't settle down.' Stacy said, looking away. Something was suspicious.

'How do you know all about John, Stacy?' Asked Maria with interest. Amy looked over at Stacy and knew what was coming.

'John and I, uh, went out a few times a couple years ago, when he first came to WWE' Stacy sighed. 'Well to be blunt, I had feelings for him, he said he cared for me, we fucked a few times, nothing serious. And he ended it' Stacy looked over to see what Maria's expression was, she didn't look mad.

'So he used you?' Maria asked, nervous about Stacys answer, she paid her half of the bill and the girls all walked over to the rental car and hopped in.

'I'm not sure, we never really talked about it. He said he couldn't date me at the moment, i told him to leave me alone forever, and we've avoided eachother since' Stacy started the car and started driving to the hotel. 'Randy doesn't know and he's my world. Please don't tell him, only a few people know and i'd like to keep it that way'

'Well, I don't really know what to say..' Maria trailed off, sitting in the back seat, looking out the window to the rain.

'Look Maria, what Randy and Stacy have now is nothing to what John and her had and i hope you don't think second about it.' Amy finally chimed in, hoping the awkwardness would end.

It was quiet for the next few minutes until Stacy pulled into the parking lot. She turned around and faced Maria.

'John used to be a player. We used to have sex. We used to be together. Key words are "used to'.' said Stacy. Nobody got out of the car.

Maria finally broke the silence. 'I won't tell Randy. I like that we are friends and I want to see what happens with John, if that's okay with my new friend?' Maria smiled. Stacy smiled back.

'Of course, and Amz and I want all details! Good luck girl, he couldn't have picked a hotter diva!' Stacy smiled as Maria and her hugged, Stacy locked the car doors and they all went their seperate ways.

Amy walked to her hotel door, took out her key and opened her door. dark, black. room. She turned on the light and her phone instantly rang.

'Amy?' A strange voice said over the phone.

'Who's this?' Amy asked, intrigued.

'This is the front desk of the hotel, we got a package delieved for you. We scanned it and it seems to be a video of some sort.'

'Okay, I'll be right down' Amy said and hung up the phone. She was so confused on what it could be.

A few moments later, Amy arrived at the front desk and signed for her package. She walked back up to her room to watch the video. It was an old VCR tape looking thing.

'I guess this person hasn't heard of a DVD player.' Amy chucked to herself, she opened the Tape and put it into the VCR player.

She watched the video, her eyes in shock at what she was watching. Amy changed into sweats, put her hair up in a pony tail, turned off the TV, grabbed the video, and ran out the door in a matter of seconds.

In Dave Batista's room, Dave was sitting on his bed with his hands crossed, fighting with the women who was sitting on the opposite bed.

'Randy will be back soon and he's going to want his bed, so will you please leave' Dave said, pissed off at the woman.

'No, you know how i feel about you and you just blow me off all of the time. Am i not good enough for you?' Said the woman with the tears running down her face.

'After what you've done and put me through why would I want to give you the time of day?' Said Dave, shifting his body to a more comfertable position.

'She will never love you like I do' The woman moved off of Randy's bed, taking her shirt off and sitting on David's lap in just a bra.

'Please. Leave.' Said Dave. The woman on his lap was considerably smaller than his so he didn't want to use his incredible size and hurt her, even though he couldnt stand her.

'I don't think you want me too..' The woman started kissing his neck, he immediatley sat up, knocking her down onto the floor.

'You have serious problems, I don't want you and I never will want you under any circumstances. Im a nice guy but I can't be nice to you if you're going to be this way' Just then, Dave heard a knock at the door. 'Put your shirt on'. Dave threw the dark haired divas shirt at her, and she walked into the bathroom. Dave opened the door. 'Amy?' He had a look of confusion on his face, but slightly smiled at her.

'Hey.. I saw the video, can we talk?' Amy asked, peering into the room. 'Nobodys here and I think i owe you a huge apolog-' Before Amy could finish her sentance she saw the bathroom door open, and a woman buttoning her shirt up. 'Candice?'

**End of Chapter Eight.**

**A/N: So many q's to be answered, til the next chapter!**


End file.
